<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The neighbours by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089783">The neighbours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gormolo (Gormlaith/Marvolo Gaunt) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What did you say to them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gormlaith Gaunt/Marvolo Gaunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gormolo (Gormlaith/Marvolo Gaunt) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The neighbours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Marvolo Gaunt's house, his distant ancestor and girlfriend Gormlaith is visiting.</p><p>Gormlaith asked, "Why did you call me here today, Marv?"</p><p>Marvolo told her, "I just wanted to tell you what I said to my neighbours, that's all."</p><p>Gormlaith raised an eyebrow. "About us?"</p><p>Marvolo nodded. "Yes, about us; my dear."</p><p>Gormlaith insisted, "Do tell me then."</p><p>Marvolo grinned. "I thought you might say that, Gorm. I walked right out to the middle of the street and as loudly as I could, I said; 'My dear friends and neighbours, I have something I wish to say to all of you.' They came out from their houses, I turned towards them and told them; 'I have had enough of all of these... rumours about my relationship with a distant deceased ancestor of mine. Yes, it's true. I am dating Gormlaith Gaunt who is distantly and I mean very distantly, a relation of mine. If any of you have a problem with that then say so to my face, not behind my back.' I turned on my heel and came home."</p><p>Gormlaith gasped. "You truly said all of that to your fellow wizards and witches?"</p><p>Marvolo smiled. "Every word."</p><p>Gormlaith inquired, "And what did they say?"</p><p>Marvolo shrugged. "Merlin knows, I didn't stick around to hear it."</p><p>Gormlaith smirked. "That's my man, way to go."</p><p>Marvolo laughed. "They're probably scheming in their houses, plotting to kill me perhaps."</p><p>Gormlaith beamed, "I doubt any of them could so much as lay a finger on you, Marv. You're a powerful wizard after all."</p><p>Marvolo said, "I suppose so."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>